Hip fractures represent a serious and costly health problem among the elderly. It has been estimated that by the year 2000 there will be 300,000 hospitalizations for hip fractures. Hip fractures account for $7 billion a year in health care costs. Recovering independence from this serious injury remains a major problem for the elderly. Studies of outcomes suggest that over half of the patients cannot walk independently a year after the injury. Post-operative complications can retard initial rehabilitative efforts. Ambulation status upon discharge is a significant factor associated with post-hospital outcomes. Mobility problems and urinary incontinence often lead to costly institutionalization. The post-operative complications of pneumonia, decubitus ulcer, urinary retention requiring straight catheterization and urinary incontinence can be reduced by nursing interventions during the acute hospital phase of recovery. Early mobilization probably remains the single most effective method of reducing the incidence of post-operative complications. A majority of patients were discharged home, were nonweight-bearing and needed assistance to ambulate. Behavioral nursing interventions may facilitate rehabilitation in the home and reduce mobility and urinary problems, which can lead to institutionalization. The findings from this study are being validated by a study of 50 patients hospitalized for hip fracture at an urban community hospital.